The Lost Prophecy
by Sky Sailor
Summary: Moonpaw has a lot to deal with: apprentice duties, young love, and a mysterious newcomer, not to mention a prophecy hanging over her head that could change everything she has ever known. Better than it sounds!


**ThunderClan**

Leader: Goldenstar (tom with shining, sand colored fur)

Deputy: Gravelpelt (gray tabby tom)

Medicine Cat: Duskheart (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Starsight

Warriors:

Redwing (tom with blazing orange fur and a bushy tail)

Apprentice: Tansypaw

Bearbelly (tortoiseshell tom with an active appitite)

Stormstalker (stormy gray tom)

Apprentice: Shiningpaw

Mossfeather (gray she-cat with fluffy fur)

Deweyes (black she-cat with white patches around her eyes)

Fangjaw (golden tabby tom)

Dogtooth (black tom)

Runningmouse (swift brown tom)

Apprentice: Echopaw

Sunstreak (light ginger she-cat)

Badgernose (black and white tom)

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Beeflight (golden tabby she-cat with defining orange stripes)

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Robinpelt (tortoiseshell she-cat with brown on her back and orange nearing her belly)

Wolfhowl (gray tom with thick fur and yellow eyes)

Patchfoot (black she-cat with white paws)

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Falconfoot (orange tom)

Apprentice: Fogpaw

Volestream (brown she-cat)

Apprentice: Tickpaw

Queens:

Servalchase (mother of Eaglekit, Cheetahkit, and Cricketkit, glossy black she-cat)

Greeneyes (ginger cat with blazing green eyes)

Apprentices:

Tansypaw (dark gray and black striped tabby)

Shiningpaw (sleek orange and white tabby she-cat)

Moonpaw (stormy grayish black she-cat with white at tips of ears and tail)

Mintpaw (pale ginger she-cat)

Lilypaw (white she-cat)

Echopaw (gray tabby she-cat)

Fogpaw (gray she-cat)

Tickpaw (brown tom)

Starsight (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders:

Mudear (tortoiseshell tom with brown ears, almost deaf)

Yellowleg (sandy brown she-cat)

Foxfur (ginger tom)

Chapter One

Moonkit awoke excitedly. She looked around the nursery and saw that her sisters, Shiningkit and Tansykit were already awake, as were Servalchase's kits, Eaglekit, Cheetahkit, and Cricketkit. Suddenly, Shiningkit called out, "Come out here Moonkit! We need someone to keep guard when we try to sneak into the elders' den!"

Their mother, Robinpelt, looked up. "Next time you plan to do something mischievous, you might not want to call it out for all of ThunderClan to hear." She mewed amusedly.

"Ooops! Oh well. You should still come outside thought Moonkit. It's sunny today!" replied Shiningkit and Moonkit got up and tumbled outside. Shiningkit was right, it was sunny, and after all of the rain they had been having it felt good. Soon Eaglekit, Cheetahkit, and Cricketkit followed them outside. But before the kits could start to play…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come out beneath the High Rock!" yowled Goldenstar, the ThunderClan leader. Cats then tumbled out of their dens. Moonkit noticed the medicine cat, Duskheart, and her apprentice, Starsight, Tickpaw, Fogpaw, Mintpaw, Lilypaw, and Echopaw, and the deputy, Gravelpelt among the crowd.

"I wonder what he's going to say?" thought Tansykit out loud. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"The time has come once again for some of our apprentices to become warriors." Meowed Goldenstar and Moonkit could see Bearpaw, Mosspaw, and Dewpaw standing below the High Rock. Soon Goldenstar continued, "I, Goldenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon StarClan to look down on these apprentices. They know the ways of clan life and have learned all that a cat can teach. Bearpaw, Mosspaw, and Dewpaw, do you swear to live by the Warrior Code and to fight for ThunderClan, even to the point of your death? All three apprentices nodded, and then Mosspaw stepped forward.

"Mosspaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Mossfeather. ThunderClan values your strength and wisdom." Goldenstar told the gray she-cat. Then he motioned for Bearpaw, a tortoiseshell tom with an active appetite to step forward.

"Bearpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Bearbelly. ThunderClan values your determination and hunting skills." Goldenstar called out to the clan before beckoning the last apprentice, Dewpaw, a black she-cat with white patches around her eyes to come forward.

"Dewpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Deweyes. ThunderClan values your endurance and quick thinking." Goldenstar informed.

"Mossfeather! Bearbelly! Deweyes!" Called out the clan. After the cheering subsided, a few clans started heading back to their dens or out to hunt.

"Wait! There are a few more things I would like to say." Goldenstar yowled. Moonkit found herself, along with Tansykit and Shiningkit being pushed forward until she was under the High Rock. "Moonkit, Tansykit, and Shiningkit, you are now ready to become apprentices. Is it your wish to do so?" Goldenstar spoke, and Moonkit, Tansykit, and Shiningkit nodded simultaneously.

"Tansykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Tansypaw, and Redwing will be your mentor. Redwing, your courage and good judgment will guide you in mentoring Tansypaw." Goldenstar purred.

"Shiningkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shiningpaw. Stormstalker will be your mentor. His stalking abilities and his decision making will guide you on your path to becoming a warrior." Goldenstar continued.

"Moonkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Beeflight will be your mentor. Her knowledge and her precision will help you become a warrior." Goldenstar finished.

"Tansypaw! Shiningpaw! Moonpaw!" the clan cried, and Moonpaw couldn't help thinking, "Apprentices at last!"


End file.
